Casual break and make up
by nanjo kouji
Summary: just a few misinterpretations and a break up lingering in the air, are they both cheating on each other?just a shinxmisu fanfic... review, follow, Favorite :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a Shingyouji and Misu fan fiction…. Hope you enjoy it and please leave any reviews or just pm me! I actually need new ideas for this couple so feel free to suggest, I promise to put you in the credits J

Chapter one: Misinterpretations from both sides

Misu was just checking over the permission forms for the first years who were going on the annual camping trip for first years. He was glad that Shingyouji was now in his 2nd year because that meant he wouldn't be going on the trip and he could be with Misu. Misu smiled at the thought. He was in the student council room for the whole evening but Shingyouji had not dropped by once. Misu got worried, packed his things up and decided to go to Shingyouji's room to check if he was there. As he walked out of the room, he heard some voices, he looked to the left and saw Shingyouji and a first year talking to each other. Misu hid behind a locker as he eavesdropped.

"Ne, Shingyouji, did you get the letter I sent you?" asked the boy sweetly. "Ah, Ryo hai! I received the letter but…" Shingyouji did not finish his sentence but was interrupted by the first year. "But what?!" asked Ryo impatiently. "Uh, uh…. Look I can't Ryo, I'm going out with someone and don't have time for you" replied Shingyouji. Misu was getting angry and clenched his fist. "Please, please Senpai, I want _you_" saidthe first year pleading to Shingyouji. Misu didn't want to listen to this conversation anymore and walked out from behind the lockers and gave Shingyouji a hard shove, he instantly felt guilty but he couldn't stop himself from feeling jealousy. Shingyouji was surprised to see Misu and shouted "Arata-san!" But Misu did not turn around and carried on walking without a reply and did not stop until he had reached his dormitory. He's head was aching all of a sudden so he decided to lie down on his bed. He replayed the conversation he had just heard in his mind and felt jealousy and rage all over again. _What if Shingyouji actually went to that boy and left me_ thought Misu. _How dare he send Shingyouji that love letter and then confront him about it, Shingyouji is mine! _Thought Misu angrily.

Shingyouji got his breakfast and sat down at a table alone. He thought about what had happened last night _why did Arata-san shove and ignore me yesterday? _Thought Shingyouji to himself. He looked up and saw Misu entering the canteen, "ah, Arata-san" called Shingyouji. Misu looked up at Shingyouji briefly and then looked away. "Eh…?" muttered Shingyouji to himself, puzzled as to why Misu ignored him for the second time now.

He was going to call Misu again when he heard Misu say "ah, Sagara Senpai ". He looked and saw Misu shaking hands with Sagara Senpai and smiling. Shingyouji felt upset and could only look as they walked off together. Shingyouji got up from his table and went to his classroom to wait for the lesson to start.

Shingyouji had just finished packing his bag in the judo hall and was making his way to the canteen for dinner. He saw Misu walking in the corridors and was going to approach him when he saw Sagara Senpai walking up to Misu as well. Shingyouji felt hurt and slipped into the shadows so that Misu would not see him. He saw them talking to each other and then saw as Sagara Senpai leaned forward. Shingyouji could not see properly from where he was standing but it looked as if they were kissing. Misu took a step back and said "I have work to do, Ja ne". Sagara Senpai looked disappointed but walked away. Shingyouji stepped out of the shadows and couldn't stop his tears coming as he walked to his dormitory not feeling hungry anymore. Shingyouji slipped into bed and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this chapter, oh and guys, have you ever heard of Akanishi Jin, a former member of the band KAT-TUN?

Well you have to listen to his songs, listen to these

My mp3

The fifth season

Anyway so yeah enjoy!

When morning came, Hayama-san saw Shingyouji with puffy red eyes looking depressed and walked up to him. "Ne Shingyouji-kun, what's wrong?" asked Hayama-san worried. "Ano Senpai, betsuni….." replied Shingyouji without his normal enthusiasm. "You know you can trust me Shingyouji-kun, I won't tell anybody if you want to talk to me" said Hayama-san. "Arigatou Hayama-san". Shingyouji talked a bit more with Hayama-san and ended up telling him everything.

Hayama left abruptly after the conversation leaving Shingyouji puzzled and alone outside the library.

It was 6.00pm when a first year called Chiyaki came up to Shingyouji with a note. Shingyouji opened the note curiously and was surprised at the content.

Hello,

Can you please me at the start of the forest, I want to take a walk.

Arata Misu.

Shingyouji hurriedly walked to the forest and saw Misu waiting there also. "Arata-san, I got the note!" shouted Shingyouji. Misu looked at Shingyouji, confused at what he said and approached him. "Why did you sent me a note? And by the way, I did not send you a note" said Misu. Shingyouji looked at Misu confused and showed him the note, Misu showed Shingyouji the note that he had received and they both looked at each other questioningly. Misu was the first to speak and said "well, looks like somebody set us up, let's take the walk anyway, we need to talk right?" . Shingyouji nodded and followed Misu into the forest. "Ano Arata-san, what did you want to talk about?" asked Shingyouji. "Misu stopped in the middle of the forest and looked at Shingyouji "are you cheating on me? He asked suddenly.

Shingyouji was taken aback and said "no, why would I do that. You know I love you and only you Arata-san". Misu felt relieved and reassured as he started walking again but stopped as he heard Shingyouji ask him something.

"Why did you think I was cheating on you? Is it because you're cheating on me?"

"I saw you with that first year the day before and he was confessing to you so I thought that you would just go off to him, and why do you think that I was cheating on you? Asked Misu furiously. "Arata-san! That boy was not confessing to me, he was asking me to take part in the judo competition but this year I couldn't because it your birthday on that day. And anyway why do you care, you have Sagara Senpai" Shouted Shingyouji. "What are you talking about, why would I want to be with Sagara Senpai?" asked Misu, now confused. "Because I saw you kissing him yesterday, that's why! You were in the corridors and he kissed you!" replied Shingyouji now crying. Misu took a step towards Shingyouji and said calmly "Shingyouji, he didn't kiss me, he just whispered in my ear that he wanted to go on a date but I had already refused him once and so I didn't reply this time. Why would I go with him? I love you baka!"

"Arata-san!" said Shingyouji as he ran to Misu and hugged him. Misu buried his face in Shingyouji's hair glad that Shingyouji was in his arms once more. They kissed each other desperately because they had missed each other and made their way back to the school laughing about their misinterpretations of the events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (final)

Shingyouji was about to separate himself from Misu to go to his own dormitory but Misu pulled his shirt. "Come to my room today, I want to spend the night with you" said Misu. "But what about Hayama-san?" asked Shingyouji? "He has gone to Saki's room for the night as Saki's roommate had to go home for some reason" replied Misu. Shingyouji nodded and obediently followed Misu to his room. He sat on the bed while Misu went to take a shower. He looked around and saw Misu's wallet lying open on the table. He walked over and looked at it. In there was a small picture of Shingyouji and Misu smiling together. Shingyouji smiled to himself and was happy at the thought of Misu keeping a picture of them in his wallet. He went back on the bed and sat there until Misu came out of the shower. "Do you want to go in?" asked Misu. "Ah, no thank you Arata san, I took a shower this morning" replied Shingyouji politely. Misu rummaged in his drawers and threw a t-shirt at Shingyouji. Shingyouji blushed and went to the toilet to put it on. The T-shirt was very long on Shingyouji and so covered his thighs.

When he came out of the bathroom, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed as Misu looked at him. Misu smiled to himself as he saw Shingyouji in his oversized t-shirt. _He looks very cute and soo sexy, I just want to eat him up! But no, he looks tired, so I guess we'll just go to sleep early today_ thought Misu as he saw Shingyouji coming out the toilet.

They were both in bed but both could not go to sleep. Misu turned over and was surprised to see Shingyouji staring at him. "You can't go to sleep either Arata-san?" asked Shingyouji. "It seems that I can't, why don't you go to sleep though Shingyouji, you won't be able to get up tomorrow" said Misu.

"I can't Misu, I mean I know it's not the first time I have been in bed with you but for some reason, I feel nervous" replied Shingyouji truthfully. They both looked at each other longingly, Misu leaned in and they kissed. It was a hot kiss with Misu's tongue in Shingyouji's mouth, Shingyouji had to pull away for breath but Misu did not stop there as he started kissing Shingyouji's throat. Shingyouji moaned from the pleasure. Misu felt happy hearing Shingyouji moan because of him but he was not yet satisfied.

He pulled the shirt up as he started kissing Shingyouji's chest and began teasing his nipples. He took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor not caring whether it got dirty or not. He pulled Shingyouji's shirt over his head and also threw that on the floor. He was going to take Shingyouji's boxers off when e felt himself turning. Shingyouji was suddenly on top of Misu and hinted that he wanted to take lead.

That night was hot and wet for Shingyouji and Misu and let's just say that Shingyouji still ended up being the bottom.

Hayama-san saw Shingyouji looking happier than he was yesterday and approached him. "Are you feeling better now Shingyouji-kun" asked Hayama-san. "Yes thank you and by the way Hayama –san, do you know who sent the notes to me and Misu yesterday?". Hayama just smiled and walked off. Shingyouji smiled and thought I definitely need to pay him a favor back one day before going to the student council room for his daily visit to see Misu.

I hope you liked it, this is the last chapterJ please leave reviews and new ideas and Thank you if you read this!


End file.
